High School Stories
by Flashes09
Summary: This is just a bunch of different drabbles about Sky High. It has Will, Layla, Warren, and other stuff.


**Title: **Sky High Drabbles

**Author:** Flashes09

**Rating:** T (Really just for language)

**Summary:** Well, I've had a little writer's block with my other Sky High story, so I'm putting up drabbles I wrote. There are 13 and they tend to be Warren-centric, so Warren fans enjoy!

* * *

**1. Plan**

Warren could have kept fighting. He had a plan.

His father may not have been good for much, but his ability to heal quickly had been passed down to Warren with the pyro-powers.

If Principal Powers hadn't shown up, Warren would have gotten up and beat the crap out of Stronghold the old-fashioned way, at least until he heated up enough to make fire.

Of course, a little hand-to-hand with a super strong opponent would have been painful, but all he had to do was stall.

Really, Stronghold was lucky Principal Powers showed up. Warren could have kicked his ass.

**2. Moves**

After a number of wins in "Save the Citizen", Will and Warren had developed a few signature moves.

One was "Target Practice", where Will punched the floor, sending villains in the air, with Warren hurling fireballs at the airborne evildoers.

Another was "Ring of Fire", where Warren created a circle of fire and Will dropped a villain inside, easily capturing their opponents.

The final, and most famous, was "Great Ball of Fire", where Warren lit his entire body on fire and was then thrown at the villains by Will.

Needless to say, Will and Warren always won "Save the Citizen".

**3. Accident**

Warren hadn't meant to burn her. In fact, he kind of liked holding Layla's hand.

But once he realized why she was holding his hand, he'd lost control. What did she see in Will? He didn't give her the time of day. He was too busy with Gwen Grayson, Queen Bitch of Sky High.

He immediately felt guilty about burning Layla's hand. But he covered it with his "don't call me cutie" remark and left.

It wasn't like him to lose control like that. Not on accident. Even his fights were on purpose.

Man, what was Layla doing to him?

**4. Powerful**

Warren always knew Layla had it in her.

After Speed and Lash were dealt with, he went to go find her.

Warren was surprised to see all the Pennys strung up in vines. Layla didn't believe in using her powers for violence.

Looking around, he saw Layla on the other side of the room. There was a smile on her face as she surveyed her handiwork.

But the Pennys' warning sent her racing for the door, where Warren met her.

"Nice work," He said. She smiled and didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand and went to warn the others.

**5. Third Generation**

After Will got his powers, Warren started hearing talk about him.

Like the fact that Will was "Third Generation". Apparently, the fact that his grandfather, The General, was a hero too was some big deal.

Will and the others didn't know that Warren was "Third Generation", too. His grandfather had been Hawkeye, a hero with super-sonic speed.

Hawkeye died in battle. The same battle that brought The General to fame.

Nobody remembered Hawkeye. He got a small paragraph on the last page of the paper.

But Warren remembered. And whenever someone mentioned Will "Third Generation" Stronghold, Warren rolled his eyes.

**6. Bus Ride**

Warren secretly enjoyed the bus rides. It was like riding a roller coaster.

Of course, he could do without the screaming freshmen, or corny Ron Wilson- Bus Driver.

He remembered the first day of his junior year. That was when Stronghold and his friends first rode the bus. Warren was sitting in the back of the bus glaring at Stronghold. But Stronghold didn't notice. Neither did any of his friends.

Of course, the freshmen started screaming when the bus took off. And Warren grinned, reveling in the fact that Stronghold was freaking out.

Warren leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

**7. Speed and Lash**

For all their boasting and bullying, Speed and Lash were cowards.

In Warren's first year, they rounded up the freshmen and demanded money.

Warren, who was already pissed-off for having to go to this school in the first place, wasn't going to put up with these assholes. He moved out of the circle of freshmen and made for the school. Lash made the mistake of trying to rope him back in and was rewarded with burns all along his outstretched arm.

The freshmen cheered as Warren turned away and headed for the school.

Speed and Lash never bothered Warren again.

**8. Power Placement**

Warren got his powers young. In fact, his father was still around when he got them. And Barron Battle made sure his son could control his firepower. Then he was captured, and Warren took it upon himself to control his powers and not become his father.

So by the time Warren got to Sky High, he had almost absolute control of his powers.

"Just like your father." Boomer said after Warren powered-up. Warren's temper and arms flared and Boomer was scorched.

"Watch it, Hothead!" Warren glared at Boomer and scolded himself for losing control.

_I will not be my father._

**9. Dance**

"Wanna dance?" Layla asked. They had moved past the cheese cube incident and Will hadn't shown up. Now Layla wanted to dance. Had anyone else asked, Warren would have sarcastically declined.

But he had a soft spot for Layla, so he gruffly accepted.

She led him to the dance floor and stepped into his arms.

Everyone whispered, but Warren didn't notice.

He did notice how beautiful she was.

He noticed how nice she smelled, like honeysuckle.

He noticed how she seemed to fit perfectly against his body.

And if Gwen hadn't ruined the party, he might have gotten another dance.

**10. Kiss**

Warren looked for Layla. In the confusion of the de-pacifying and the resumption of the dance, he had lost her.

His search brought him to the windows. A flash of green brought his attention to the couple outside. He watched as Will and Layla kissed.

He was happy for her, he really was. She finally had what she wanted.

He turned away and caught the eyes of Jenna Frost, a senior with ice power. When she offered a frosty hand, Warren took it, his own hand on fire.

As they left, a thought flashed through his mind. _She's not Layla._

**11. Falling Down**

Warren was prepared for everything. Except the school plummeting out of the sky.

He leaned down, pulling Layla with him, as Will went to save the school.

"Warren?!" Layla shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing me to Homecoming!"

"Yeah, no problem, anytime Hippie!" Warren said sarcastically.

The school seemed to be slowing down, but it jolted and started going faster. Layla tightened her grip on Warren's arm.

"Warren, if I don't get the chance later…thanks."

"You're welcome, Layla."

She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, which he returned. Then, slowly, the school stopped falling and rose into the air.

**12. Stopped**

He didn't know why he stopped her. Layla was more than capable of taking on Royal Pain. But even at this point, Warren knew he wouldn't let harm come to her. She had worked her way into his walls and now she wasn't going to get out.

Of course, Will came rushing back in to save the day, so Warren was able to grab Layla and pull her farther away.

He was relieved when he got her away. He couldn't bear to see her hurt.

So, as Will and Royal Pain fought, Warren held Layla, content to keep her safe.

**13. Suit**

Warren couldn't believe it. He had told Layla he wasn't going to wear a suit, but he did. Granted, it was his father's, but really, Barron Battle had no use for it in solitary.

It certainly came as a surprise to Warren's mother when he came down the stairs dressed up. She was too shocked to speak.

He hung back when he got to the school. It wasn't to late to go home.

But he remembered how she'd looked when Stronghold stood her up. He wasn't going to do that to her.

Her smile was _so_ worth wearing the suit.

* * *

More later!


End file.
